Vampires in Heat
by doomedpassion
Summary: um...check out the story to find out...wait there is shonen ai...some couples may be a bit ah creative? zerokaname
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Truth

"Kurenai Maria, what a surprise?" said the headmaster.

"I have come to see Zero. I have some things to tell him about his heritage."

"His heritage, I am not sure what you are talking about."

"It would not be wise of me to tell you, now. I must tell him first."

"Very well, I will call him."

"Kanna, send for Zero."

"Yes Sir."

Kanna walked briskly. She ignored the looks that the day class students, who were lounging in the common room of their dorm, gave her. She moved past them. She stopped at a door with the word "Prefect" inscribed in the wood. She held her breath and knocked. The door opened.

"What?!" said a very bad tempered Kiryu.

"The headmaster sends for you," she said meekly.

"I'm coming. Wait. Does Yuki have to be there too?"

"I don't know. She can come if she wants."

"Yuki, you want to come?"

"Sure."

They walk to the headmaster's office. They knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey, it's you," said Zero.

"Yes. I can see that," said Maria. "I have come to tell you about your true heritage or ancestry, if you will. I am sorry, but the rest of you will have to leave, though, Yuki may stay, if you wish, Zero."

"Yuki can stay."

"Alright, then I shall begin at the beginning then…" Maria's form began to change. She grew taller and more womanly. "Zero, please look at me and tell me what you see."

"I see the woman that abandoned her children, when they were both the age of three. You're my mother," said Zero. "But how is this possible?"

"When I was younger, I fell in love with a vampire hunter. His name was Kiryu Daisuke. He was everything his name said he was. He was very much devoted to vampire hunting though. I hid my identity from him. We were married. I lowered myself to attacking livestock and stray animals for blood. I bore him twins, you and your brother. I sealed away the monstrosity that would make you and your brother vampires. But, then he found out. He had me kill my cousin's manservant, to prove what that I would have nothing to do with being a vampire anymore. I did, but fearing that my cousin would find out, I fled, hoping that if I did, she would not harm my family. But she truly is the Mad Blooming Princess; she killed our family and took Ichiru away. After that, all I remember is learning that she was dead and hearing her voice in my head. Oh, Zero, please forgive me."

"Not only do I learn that I am related to the woman that made my life hell, but I find out that my mother is still alive and a coward. How can I forgive you, if the truth about everything has been hidden from me all this time? Ichiru is here, you know that, don't you?"

"I do. He already knows the truth."

"Hn, whatever. Oh, look there he is."

Sure enough, through the window, Ichiru was walking toward them. His mouth curved into a sneer. "Hello mother."

He fired a shot. The shattered glass of the windows fell in. He jumped into the room,. He pulled out a bootleg gun and pointed it at her.

"She will be back. You know that, right? I will kill you before she does. After all, auntie did a good job looking after me. You and father hated me!"

Zero stepped in front of his mother, instinctively.

"Zero, why defend a _mother_ that abandoned you."

"You!"

"Stop, right this minute!" It was the headmaster. He had heard the gunshot and the window pane shattering. He had come back into the room.

"Get out of the way, old man. You're disturbing the plans that my mistress set. Let me kill my mother, dammit," snarled Ichiru.

"Zero, your brother is insane," said Yuki."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Student Leaves

Ichiru was forcefully thrown out of the office. Yuki and Ichiru left for their dorm. Zero was standing outside. The Headmaster and Maria were still talking.

"I would like to take Zero home with me. I don't think he should stay here. His brother hates him. If he stays, Ichiru and Shizuka will probably use him to get to me."

"Alright. Kiryu-san, if you think this is best."

"Thank you."

"Zero, come in."

The door opens and Zero walks in.

"Zero, your mother wants you to go home with her. Pack your bags."

"Alright, I heard you talking. I suppose it is for the best."

Zero walked back to the dorm. He walked into the room that he had shared with Ichiru.

"Good riddance," he muttered. "I don't have to stay in this hell hole with an insane little brother."

"What did you say?"

"Never mind, I am leaving."

Zero walked away. Glad, he no longer had to stay there in the same room as his brother. The door closed with a bang. Ichiru sat down on his bed. He had had given up on the chance to apologize to both his mother and brother, yet he threw it away.

Ichiru's POV

I gave every chance I had to apologize and make up. I guess I' m just jealous that's all. Why do I feel guilty when it's all her fault? If she hadn't left, it wouldn't have hurt as much when father and teacher favoured Zero. And I would definitely have tried harder to fight against auntie. Damn it all. When _they_ come back what then? Where is my place? With my family or with the damned woman that took me in?

He buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

Yuki opened the door. "He's gone hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I never got to tell them how I truly felt. You know. I acted the way Shizuka taught me to. She was damned. She should have stayed dead!" He kicked his trunk. "That damned man, too. Ordering me to come here!"

"I'm sorry…is there anything I can do?"

"No. They left anyway."

"Alright. I have to go, prefect duty. Hey, do you want to come with me?"

"No…well…I guess. I have to have something to do to take my mind off this mess."

"I have got to talk to the Headmaster and Kaname-sama, first."

"Sure whatever, I'll come."

Later. They stood there at the gate preventing Day class students from harassing the Night Class and preventing the Night Class from attacking them. A typical day or night as a prefect, the only thing was that Zero was missing and that Ichiru had his place. The Day Class girls did not know what to expect, so they kept quiet and moved through the gate meekly, while the Night Class students glanced at Ichiru with disdain or hate.

"Yuki, are you sure the headmaster allowed this?" asked Aido.

"Of course," she said stiffly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Home at Last

Meanwhile, Zero and his mother, Maria, were hiking through a forest.

"Here, it is!" said Maria. She pointed at the path, leading up a mountain.

The path was winding and turning, but when they finally got to the top, Zero was stunned. There was a clearing at the top with a meadow and field of flowers. There were Sakura trees. A little way off with a path leading through the fields, was a small Japanese style house.

"This is where Shizuka and I grew up," said Maria sadly. "I came back after abandoning you, your father and your brother. I thought Shizuka had forgotten this place, but she didn't, her wandering soul found me here."

"Mother, this place is beautiful, hauntingly beautiful."

"Yes, it is, I could never truly leave this place. Come, we must find you a room."

Maria led Zero through the house. When he had finally found a room, she let him stay there by himself.

Without unpacking Zero sat down on his bed. He looked out the window into the horizon, wondering what on earth the others at the Academy were doing at this time. He sighed. He missed Yuki and surprisingly Kaname.

Zero's POV

I hope you are happy Kaname, now that I am gone. You can have Yuki to yourself. Thinking about it now, did I ever like Yuki that way? I don't think so. Why did I always rise to your attempts to pick a fight with me then? Is it because I am attracted to you? That makes no sense.

Knock. Knock. "Zero! May I come in?"

"Come in mother." _What ever._

"How are you doing dear?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh. If there is anything you want to talk to me about, you can." She hugged him and smiled.

When she left, he lay on his bed and smiled. He was happier here, with his mother, without a care in the world. He turned over and fell asleep. He would unpack tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Forgotten

A year and a half had past. All thought of Hio Shizuka and Kuran Rido were forgotten. The only reminders were the alert eyes of the Night Class, especially Shiki and Ichiru. They were anticipating their return. It seemed that Kiryu Zero was forgotten too. The Day Class girls and the Night Class students could not recall even his face, though he used to intimidate. The only ones that remembered him were Kuran Kaname, Kuroso Yuki and Kiryu Ichiru.

Meanwhile in the mountain, Zero was living a carefree life, other than tending the flowers with his mother. A year and a half plus the lifting of the seal had changed his appearance in ways that you could not imagine. He had been short for a male his age, now you will see why. His silver hair had grown in length to reach the small of his back. His silver eyes had become mercury. His porcelain white skin accentuated the colour of his eyes and his pink lips. Yes, he had become a very feminine creature. To top that fact, he was also in heat. If he went back to the Academy, now, no one would recognize him. However, that was what his mother had planned, all along. She had wanted her son to be ready in time to mate. She had taught him to become more feminine in his actions too.

"Zero wake up! You're going back to the Academy!"

"Mom, I don't want to! I can't go like this?!" whined Zero.

"Zero don't make me come in here?!" snarled his mother.

Zero reluctantly got out of bed. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He wiped his long hair dry and brushed it. He checked himself in the mirror and then got dressed

Zero POV

Why am I checking my self in the mirror? It's a girl thing. I have to look good for the Night Class though, I am sure my future mate will be there. Damn instinct. I don't wanna go. Yes, you do. No, I don't. Why am I even talking to myself?

He walked out of his room, into the kitchen. He slumped onto the table and groaned.

Zero's POV

I can't believe I let her talk me into this. Kuso. I never thought I would be going back to that place.

His thoughts were interrupted, when…

"Come on. Let's go."

"Mom, why am I going back?" _I don't want to go back to that hell hole with all those idiots._

"Not only do you have to find a mate, but Shizuka and Rido are going to come back some time. I can't help you, if they do. I am counting on you to keep your brother in line too."

"NANI?! You're crazy?!"

"Of course not, up you get. I am trying to help your chances of survival."

"No."

"Fine, I'll just go there to tell the Headmaster, to send an escort to bring my princess of a son to school."

"Argh! How can you make me go through this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Return

Word started to spread that there was a new girl, coming to the school. It seemed that they did not know which shift, she belonged in either. Questions from both the Night and the Day Classes were directed to Yuki. Meanwhile, the new "girl" was trying to avoid questioning. "She" stayed in the Headmaster's house and took "her" lessons there. Yuki was bombarded with even more questions from the Night Class, when they noticed the scent of a vampire in heat coming from the house. Instead of answering them, Yuki told them to ask the Headmaster, himself.

"Kaname-sama, are you going to meet with the Headmaster about the girl?" asked Ruka.

"Yes. Is there anything else that you would like to ask?" said Kuran Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, I don't know why you even bother talking to her," said Hanabusa.

"…" said Kuran Kaname.

"Don't even start," said Yuki.

Kaname, Takuma, Aido and Akatsuki walked towards the Headmaster's house. Kaname walked up to the door and knocked. A female figure opened the door, upon seeing them, she fled, and a faint pink tinted her pale cheeks. The headmaster appeared.

"You've scared away Shirahana, the second flower of my house. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. In fact, Shirahana is the object of our inquiry," replied Kaname.

"Ah…that is a long story why don't you come in."

They went, but not before they heard an enchanting voice singing softly into the night of love and loss. "Her" song was beautiful and lamenting.

The headmaster did not want to lie outright to them about the young "woman's" identity, so he ended up beating around the bush. What he said was:

"She is a Kiryu child. Her brother attends school here at the Academy."

"You said brother…"

"Well, Zero left."

"It says he is only absent in his files. He hasn't left permanently."

"Ah yes. Kiryu-san, his mother wanted me to keep it like that."

"To be honest, I thought I caught a whiff of Kiryu's scent on that girl. I am not sure because of the scent of her heat," said Aido scowling.

The Headmaster coughed slightly. "I am sure she isn't…"

"Call her down, or I'll have get her myself, although I would not want to enter a woman's room," said Aido.

The door to the study creaked open. A shadow fell slightly on the wall. A woman stood there. Just looking at her, they could tell that she was the most beautiful, yet sad creature in the world. Her silver hair reached the small of her back. Her porcelain white skin accentuated the colour of her eyes and pink lips. She stood with her eyes on the floor and she was twisting her hands behind her back.

"Shirahana, we just want to ask you a few questions," said Akatsuki, not unkindly.

She looked up at him. Her mercury eyes filled with tears.

"Kurosu-sama make them go away. I didn't do anything. Why are they here?" Her tear-filled eyes pleading.

"Sh…everything will be alright. Just answer their questions."

She calmed down a little.

"Alright, tell us your story."

"I lived with mama ever since…I don't know…it was beautiful there."

"Please, tell us what you remember."

"It was a cottage, in a clearing. It was on top of a mountain. I don't know anything else."

In the end, their attempts to get answers from her were futile. They gave up and left them. Although, Kaname invited her to join the Night Class, so that he could watch her. This was a request that she had no power to dispute, so she agreed. Although, she told him to give her a fortnight.

Doomedpassion: so it [this chapter] ends…you ready for more?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night Class

Joining the Night Class was not such a good idea, after all, as many of the other vampires were beginning to notice, Shirahana's heat. A good many were attracted to it, even Kuran Kaname, even though, he may not act like it did.

Meanwhile, Kiryu Ichiru, was beginning to question, the girl's identity. There was a semblance between her and his brother. The face shape and silver hair. He had noticed some time ago, before his mother had come back, that his brother's eyes had been changing to the colour of mercury. He suspected that the girl was actually Zero and that it was a twisted joke created by their mother.

"Shira-chan, I have heard that you were beautiful, but you are far more than they say. My name is Shiou Ryu." Between his teeth was a white rose. "A white rose suits your beauty. Please don't take it to offence. I don't think you are keeping secrets, like the others."

"That is really sweet of you, but I…"

"Leave the girl alone, if she is not interested."

"Kaname-sama!" Her eyes sparkled, when she heard his voice.

He froze and looked at her. He had not thought, that he would have gained another fan girl, yet here was this pretty girl, looking at him, the way that all his fan girls have.

"I…" She looked away, blushing. With one last look, she ran towards the dorm doors.

Shirahana's POV

Oops. I forgot to ask him, where I would sleep. Damn. I am not going back. I know, I can find Akatsuki and ask him. He was so nice to me. I think I would have liked him, if I didn't Kaname. Ah well, too bad.

She walked ran up a flight of steps then ran right into Akatsuki Kain.

"Gomen." She looked up and blushed. "I was looking for my room."

"It's okay. Here come with me." He found himself wondering, if it wouldn't be bad, if he had a younger sister, like her. "You wouldn't mind, if I considered you my little sister, would you?"

"No, I don't mind." She tilted her head sideways and smiled cutely. "Aniki."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brother

It was sunset. Classes were starting in half an hour. She yawned. She had been sleeping-adjusting to the schedule by sleeping during the day. She usually slept naked in her bed, liking the texture of the soft sheets against her smooth porcelain skin.

She walked into the shower and turned on the water. The water droplets moved sensuously down her smooth white skin. The water was hot. Her lips parted, sighing. The smell of her heat augmented. Vampires began to drift toward her door, but her "big brother", Akatsuki Kain was standing there, trying to ward them off. He was successful, until the last two vampires in the crowd came up. It was Kuran Kaname and Kiryu Ichiru-his seal faded after he had eaten part of Shizuka's flesh.

"What do you want?"

"So you _became _her brother, eh? Her real brother is standing right here," said Ichiru.

"…"

"You are doing a good job guarding the door, you know? I need to see _her_," said Kaname. "I need to know the truth."

"Know what truth?" asked a feminine voice.

The door was open. She was standing there in a white dress. It was dripping wet. Her curves were all too visible. Akatsuki Kain turned around, blood spraying from his nose. She handed him a napkin that was also white.

"Baka aniki. I know you like mrph." His hand covered her mouth. Sharp teeth bit his hand. He was taken aback, so she managed to get free. "You like Shiki." She giggled. A vein popped. "Damn. How did you know?"

"I just do. Nyah!" she giggled harder.

Kaname's POV

No way in hell would Zero act like that. But…that scent…even Ichiru suspects. 'kuso. What can I say / do?

END POV

"Zero snap out of it!" said Kiryu Ichiru, beating Kaname to it.

"Zorro? Who's that?"

"You," said Kuran Kaname, not wasting words.

"Me?" There was innocence in her eyes, but they knew better. They knew she was a labyrinth that they were just beginning to figure out.

"Umm okay?" said Kain.

"Great, we're getting nowhere with this," said Kuran Kaname, throwing his hands up.

"Mhmm. So what do you want to know, Kaname-sama? I can't tell you everything, because my momma said so."

Kuran Kaname's eye twitched. He was beginning to hate her attitude. He wanted more than anything to shake her and make her realize who she really was. In fact, he was longing for a bullet from the Bloody Rose to pierce his body because it would have been better than listening to her talk like that.

Kaname's POV

If I don't keep my cool, I am going to find myself attacking her. Such a shame, she is so pretty.

END POV

"Kuran-_sama_, I have to ask you to leave my imouto alone," said Akatsuki Kain.

"She's _your_ **sister**? I think not," snarled Kiryu Ichiru.

"She _allowed_ me to **consider** her, my sister and it is an **honor**," said Akatsuki Kain.

Kiryu Ichiru had never been this furious before. Sure, he had freaked out, when Zero attacked Hiou Shizuka, but this was beyond what he felt then. He cared about his brother. He didn't want him making ties with purebloods. He knew he and Zero would always be treated like dirt. Zero was the one, who was bitten by Shizuka, but descending to level E would never happen because the seal had broken. Zero would be the laughing stock of the Night Class and other vampires. He himself would never be trusted because he served Shizuka.

"'kuso," said Kiryu Ichiru.

Doomedpassion: that's it for now folks. I haven't written anything because I am afraid of writing zero and kaname's consummation of their love and the mating process…when I get to that part, I would ask someone, to write it for me…but that's for later.

Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As much as they hoped that their questioning would work, the attempt was futile. They got nothing out of the girl except, yeses and nos. What they asked were questions such as, "do you enjoy living with your mother?", "are some parts of your memory blank?" and such questions.

In the end, they did have enough to deduce that the girl loved her mother, very much and had her memory intact, though she could not talk of any of her memories. So they left her be. The girl was very loyal to her mother and would not reveal her location.

Kaname's POV

That girl seems very innocent. She is nothing like Zero. Maybe I am just hung up over him. She is attractive and so was he…What am I saying? She's loyal, sweet…everything that Zero isn't…they do share a few common traits…their looks and scent…dammit…maybe my eyes and nose have gone awry…I must really be hung up over his departure…Ichiru thinks differently though…he isn't that trustworthy, so why should I trust him?

END POV

He and Ichiru left as quickly as they had comen leaving Akatsuki Kain and Kiryu Shirahana together.

"Nii-sama, they don't trust me," whined Kiryu Shirahana.

"Of course they don't…ahem…I mean, you haven't let them trust you. Can you at least tell me who you really are?" said Akatsuki Kain.

"You know I can't do that, nii-sama. My mother said no," said Kiryu Shirahana. "Besides, you'd just tell Kaname-sama."

"Then I promise I won't," he said.

"Really?" said Kiryu Shirahana. "No, I am not allowed to tell anyone, you see…once I am mated, I can, but…it's because of the spell, my mother placed on me."

"Spell?" said Akatsuki Kain. She nodded. He felt sorry, for his self-proclaimed imouto (little sister). "Can I at least tell Kaname-sama that?"

"Yes," said Kiryu Shirahana. "It may give him the push he needs to make his move. I can sense it, he is the one."

Akatsuki Kain's eyes bugged out. He couldn't believe his **innocent** imouto would just tell him to help her make things go faster in terms of mating.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said. "But he's probably going to kill me for pointing him towards you."

"It's okay. Just tell him that I said it," she said cheerfully. "I am sure he won't do it, if he knew." She cocked her head to the side cutely and smiled.

"kuso, I can't resist her cuteness," said Akatsuki Kain.

Meanwhile in the Moon Dorms

"A certain somebody likes Akatsuki Kain," sang out Ichiru. He dodged Shiki, who was trying to hit him with a rather large book that he was reading. _But what if Kain returned his feelings? _This caused Shiki to blush severely. "Who t-told you t-that?"

"A certain girl, who has caught the eyes of most males," said Ichiru mysteriously.

A few minutes later, the door opened. It was Akatsuki Kain. He didn't notice that everyone was looking at him strangely and that Shiki had hearts in his eyes. "Excuse me, but where is Kaname-sama?"

Shiki burst into tears. "H-how could you ignore me?" He wailed.

"Um…Ichiru! You are so dead. Half-blood traitor!" snarled Akatsuki Kain. "Sorry Shiki. I think I know what's going on and Shiki. If you do like me in that way, then I return your feelings. I'll talk to you later…it wasn't supposed to come out like this, so I plan on skinning that ass alive and hanging him from the tower by his penis." He pointed out the window.

"Kain," whined Shiki. "I am glad it came out. I think if Zero found out you killed his brother, he would shoot you through, with his Bloody Rose."

"I know Zero wants to kill his brother with his own two hands, too…" said Akatsuki Kain. _Or maybe not…_

"Please?" said Shiki.

"Alright, fine…" said Akatsuki Kain.

Doomedpassion: oh another chappie. Almost two pages…ne?

Ja


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What?!

"So you've decided not to kill me, right? Good. Bye." Ichiru walked out the door. The door slammed shut. "Oomph. Sorry."

"Hn."

Ichiru's POV

Tch whatever. When he gets in there, Kain will tell him whatever it is on his mind.

END POV

He ran down several flights of steps and out the door of the Moon Dorms. He walked out. There was a garden. He walked there. He heard that haunting song that the Shirahana always sang. It was a beautiful melody.

"I know who you are," he says.

"I know," she replies softly, "little brother. I can only talk about it at night. The time is coming. You and Shiki are in danger, but the danger comes from Shiki. He is being possessed by his father."

"I know. He sent me here."

"Oh and little brother, don't tell anyone."

"By the way, Shiki and Kain love each other. Kuran Rido is not going to be pleased, well maybe he might be. Kain's family is powerful."

"Warn Kaname-sama."

"You used to hate Kaname."

"No I didn't…I have to go."

"S-Senri? Urghuh…" Senri Shiki had his arms around Ichiru's neck. He was trying to strangle the boy.

"So _she_ is Zero. What happened to his Bloody Rose? Hm."

"Shiki! What are you doing?" shouted Kain.

"So my son loves you, doesn't he?"

Kain gasped. He backed away. As soon as he was a speck, in the distance, he turned and ran towards the Moon Dorms. Gasping for breath, he told Kaname everything. He had heard the conversation, after giving Kaname Shirahana's message.

Kaname pushed his way through the throng of Night Class students. He rushed towards the garden. He managed to pull Shiki's body away from Ichiru, who was reaching for his gun. During the conversation, he was having with his brother; Zero had slipped the Bloody Rose into Ichiru's pocket. Ichiru was now on all fours gasping for breath. He fumbled for the Bloody Rose.

"Forgive me, Shiki and Kain." He pulled the trigger. It pierced his back and hit his heart. It stopped it, but Shiki's body was still standing. "Do something, Kuran."

"…" A sealing spell, something that only Vampire Hunters knew. It was Shirahana (Zero). She (he) was holding a doll in his hand.

The doll started to move, as Shiki's body convulsed. Shiki started screaming as smoke started pouring from his mouth into the doll. The doll was burnt instantly, due to the spell that was already attached to it.

"Shiki!" It was Kain. He was now cradling Shiki in his arms. "Thanks." Shiki smiled wanly.

"No problem." Zero had disappeared and so had Kaname.

Zero was now close to the Moon Dorms. He felt arms wrap around him. "That was some fast thinking."

There was no answer. Zero just leaned closer to Kaname. "I am sorry to have lied. I was forbidden to talk about it, until I…"

"Yes. I know."

"So Kain told you?"

"Yes." As he said the words, Kaname claimed Zero's lips.

"You're not mad?" asked Zero pulling away.

"Of course not, you're beautiful."

"Oh." Zero blushed.

Kaname claimed his lips once more.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." They had been followed. Everyone in the Night Class was staring at them.

"Kaname, they're staring at us," whispered Zero.

"So?"

Doomedpassion: the end…and they all live happily ever after

Oh yeah…the paring senri shikixtakuma ichijou is really popular, but I broke them up so that Akatsuki Kain could be with Shiki. I kinda feel bad for it, but oh well…


End file.
